vampireknightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinku Spade
Shinku Knight/Shinku Spade is thought to be a human, but it is revealed later that she is the next heir to the Spade bloodline, one of the remaining pureblood families left.Her memory was temporarily erased along with her vampire powers and was adopted by an ex-vampire hunter named Knight. Appearance Shinku possesed unnatural beauty much like other Purebloods.She has long silvery-snow-white hair that she usually keeps up in two ponytails but let's some of it down.Her eyes we're a striking sea blue when she is in her human form.She also appears to be in the age of 14-15 much like Yuki.She is mostly seen in the day class uniform, and wears a cross shaped pendant. When her memories returned and reawakened as a Pureblood vampire, it is revealed that her pendant was actually a powerful anti-vampire weapon called the Athena/Minerva Trident.Shinku is described to bear a resemblance to her father Akio in looks and skills, but still holds a kind and merciful heart much like her mother Aria. Personality Shinku is shown to be a nice and sweet girl though very quiet and timid, but develops a strong and determined side when it involves her dearest friends and families. She is very smart much stated by the other students though some comment of her participating more in class.She believes that vampires and humans can co-exist with each other much to the satisfying of Kaien Cross.She treats everyone around her evenly and mostly shows her kind personality,but this sometimes overwhelms her resulting her to be almost killed by a Level E vampire when she accompanies Yuki and Zero in one of their trips. History Shinku was about 8 years old when her step uncle Mukuro Spade killed her family. He wanted Shinku's powers and in order to save her life her mother and father took away her powers and memories, thus she became a normal human girl.Eventually she was adopted and grew up under the care of an ex-vampire hunter named Knight. When she turned 14 Knight sent her to Cross Academy which is runned by Kaien Cross, Knight's partner and bestfriend. She quickly became friends with Yuki and Zero which leads her to help them from time to time holding the other students from disrupting the night class. Of course,some time later, she eventually finds out about the academy's secret when Aidou bit her while she was stopping some day class students who were roaming around after curfew.Since she already knew about vampires because of Knight, Kaien didn't have to erase her memories and she became a prefect. Her peaceful days didn't last long though as Mukuro Spade tracked her into the academy and started attacking the other students in it. Shinku started getting headaches when she saw Mukuro and suddenly memories and flashbacks started flooding her mind of her father being killed and her mother trying to protect her.She becomes instantly afraid and paralyzed.Though once she sees her friends about to be killed and Mukuro commenting on how despicable and low lives her parents are,her vampire side quickly awakened and her cross pendant transformed into its original form, the Athena/Minerva trindent. She goes into battle and determinely defends her friends and the entire school, resulting for his step uncle to state that her personality is much like her father's, determined and strong.Other night class students along with Yuki and Zero started to join the battle regardless of their injuries.Shinku was able to strike Mukuro down with her trident resulting her step uncle to bear a deep injury but not enough to kill him, since she posseses a kind heart which is stated by him that she also resembles her mother.Though he did not agree to live on because that will ruin his pride as a pureblood and killed himself by stabbing Shinku's trident into his heart,which is explained by Kaien that he chose his pride and dignity over living without it.Even if he tried to kill his niece, she said that he is still honorable and admirable and she did not regret having him as her uncle even though they are not directly related.After the battle, Shinku chose to stay in the day class and still protects humans from vampires,hoping that someday they really can coexist peacefully. Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Shinku has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. These are some abilities that she is also able to perform: *Ability to fly by sprouting white bat wings from her back *Ability to deform into large group of bats avoiding injuries from an enemy's attack *Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons even as a vampire and transform the Athena/Minerva into its trident form Equipment She can wield the Athena/Minerva trident that is a normal pendant in its other form. This was thought to be inherited from her mother. Relationships Aria Spade Aria is Shinku's mother who died protecting her when she was 8 years old. Unlike most pureblood families, she and Akio arent related.Aria was adopted by aristocrat vampires called the Diamond Bloodline regardless of the fact that she is a pureblood.Her real family is unknown and even the senate doesn't know her true identity.When Aria married Akio, she changed her last name to Spade. She is shown to have a kind and merciful heart, with a radiant smile never leaving her face, very refined and beautiful Shinku admired her and developed a strong bond with her. Aria is thought to encounter Knight when he was still a vampire hunter, he fought her but ended up failing.Though she couldn't bring herself to kill anyone so she spared him.This changed Knight's beliefs that vampires are blood thirsty killers and vowed to thank Aria someday. Akio Spade Akio is Shinku's father who also died protecting her. He is very mature and serious and also a strong fighter, though despite this personality, he is also shown to have a protective and gentle side which he only shows to Shinku, Aria, and even his step brother Mukuro.He would do anything just for the sake of his family and friends.Just like her mother, Shinku adimred him for his bravery and honorable personality.Even though he and Mukuro arent exactly related they are somewhat alike by their beliefs and will to protect their family, though Mukuro's was slightly amiss.Shinku's unusual ability to sprout white bat wings was thought to have been inherited from him aswell. Knight Knight was the one who adopted Shinku when she was a little girl thus making him her step father.He knew what happened to the Spade family and that Aria and Akio erased her memories.He protected and treated Shinku just like his very own daughter,but because of a Level E that attacked them,Shinku found out about vampires but to his relief didn't alter any memories that have been sealed from her.Knight was also the one who gave her the Minerva Pendant which is the Minerva Trident's sealed form,so that if any Level E's or any other vampires attacked her, she will be protected. Mukuro Spade Mukuro is Shinku's step uncle who was the cause of the death of her family. He sensed that Shinku had great power within her and wanted to obtain it for his selfish desires.Not much is known about Mukuro's identity and background much like Aria.He is shown to be sadistic and dark using his power to slaughter the 'weak'.He later came to Cross Academy and attempted to take Shinku when her vampire powers came back but underestimated her and the other night class students.Shinku defeated him by her trident but not enough to kill him.He said that she was much like Aria,gentle and kind but this can also lead to her downfall if she is not careful.He did not agree to live any longer without his dignity and pride so he stabbed himself through the heart with her trident ending his life.As stated by Shinku though, she did not regret him being her uncle, just like her father, he was noble and admirable and she loved him dearly just as much as she loved her family and friends. Hanabusa Aido Aido is Shinku's playful and flirtatious senior who loves to flirt and tease her, because this bought out her blushing 'cute' side as he stated.Though one night,Aido couldn't control his bloodlust and ended up biting Shinku.He thought that Shinku wouldn't talk to him anymore because of his race but surprised him by saying she doesnt care if he is a vampire and that Aido is still him and she wouldn't have it any other way,unfortunately she also blurted out that she likes him by accident and caught him off guard,though Aido responded that he fell for her as well.In the end they both end up together even though Aido is an aristocrat and Shinku is a pureblood. Trivia *Shinku literally means "pure crimson" *Shinku can coummunicate to bats and sometimes use them as messangers and guards.